Don't You Remember Me?
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: What if Johnny never lost his parents. What if they lost him when Johnny lost his sanity. Surprises, lies, battles, demons, devils, and secrets are revealed. But what does it all mean for Johnny? Will be he be able too get his sanity back?
1. Chapter 1

-Johnny POV, Johnny's House-

-Ring- -Ring-  
"Fucking phone." I hissed.  
I stopped shoving my knife down a pricks throat.  
I walked upstairs.  
I picked up the phone.  
"... Hello?"  
"Is this Johnny C?"  
"Yes who is this?"  
"Um do you remember your parents? Don't you?"  
I sighed sadly remembering my parents were dead.  
"Yes..."  
"Well your parents aren't dead Johnny. There very much alive and wish to have you back in there life."  
I nearly dropped the phone when the man told me that.  
"They want you to come to the court house on Thursday so that they can see you and so they can discuss something with you."  
"O-okay." I stuttered.  
"Alright see you on Thursday."  
I hung up the phone.  
I couldn't believe it.  
I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe it.  
I slumped to the ground and hug my knees as I felt tears fell from my face.  
I stayed there for what seemed like hours.  
I didn't move I was motionless.  
Then I remembered I never knew when I had gotten my Die-ary.  
All I knew is that I've always had it and I never questioned why, till now.  
I stood up and ran to my bedroom where I kept my Die-ary.  
I flipped it open to the first page the date was January 23, 1989.

_"Dear Diary.  
I'm glad I have you now. My names Johnny but you can call me Nny for short. I'm 4 now and yesterday was my birthday. My dad gave me you to write in my dad says I'm very smart and I'm smart enough to write my thoughts down so I'll try to write in you everyday till tommorow my friend."  
_  
"Well that didn't fucking help!" I hissed and flipped to another page that was dated. November 6, 1994.

"Dear Diary.  
I got big news. My moms going to have another baby. I'm going to be a big brother I can't wait! I can't wait to show him or her all the best things! I'm so excited!"

I felt my stomach tighten.  
"I have a sibling... I don't even remember having brothers or sisters..." I said and flipped through more pages.  
Till I came across a page that looked to have been covered with tears.  
The letters were still readable but the water made something's hard to tell.  
It was dated April 17, 1995.

_"Dear- GOD DAMN IT!  
This is a horrible god damn day! My baby sister! My poor baby sister! Why wouldn't you just stay inside of mommy like a good baby should? Why? Why? Why? What happened was me and mom were at the Cementary like always when all of a sudden mom was leaking water. "Mom! Whats wrong?" I asked. Mom looked at me with pure fear on her face. She told me to stay here with my uncle Mike. I d-didn't know what was going on."_

"Then after a while me and Uncle Mike went to the hospital. They said my mom had the baby. I was really happy but everyone else looked sad for some reason. Grandma was worried about something. I asked if I could see my sister but they told to wait. Then I went to see my mom and she hugged me and told me that my sister was really really small. Then she told me that she was something called "Premature" it's where the baby is born to early and they aren't made right. We then went over to the room covered with glass my mom and dad walked in but told me too walk ahead. There was a big plastic box in the room actually there was a lot of them. Inside the one box I looked in inside was my little sister. She looked really small and bald. She had all these wires and junk on her. Mom said she has to stay in there for a long time. But I'm really scared. Cause I heard some doctors say that she might die. PLEASE DON'T DIE PLEASE!"

The rest was too blurry to read.

I sighed and tried to remember something if not anything about the past.  
Maybe what my sister looked like?  
But nothing came to mind...Absolutely nothing...  
I flipped through some more pages till I found one that was dated August 23, 1996.

_"Dear Diary.  
It's dads birthday today and me, him, and Halley all went out to play at the river today. As usually Halley wanted to play in the water. For a baby that can't swim she sure loves the water. Dad showed me how to sit in the water while holding Halley so she can play and I don't accidentally hurt her. But I would never hurt her. I lo-(Word blurry.) her too much to ever do that. My sister is the sweetest little kid. Well sure she ain't a kid yet, but you know. She's not as bald as she was, she's got a lot of bushy hair that mom says me and her look like twins. But she has brown hair and I have black, but it's so dark it looks almost like mine. Halley loves her bear Button Butt. I'm glad she does since it cost me all my money. She's really sweet and she loves playing with me. But for some reason she imitates things, like one day we were watching the TV and this show about animals came on and these small cats were fighting each other and for some reason Halley started biting me. I didn't get mad since she was only playing but it's still weird."_

"I'm so glad I have a sister cause those stupid bully's keep picking on me. They keep call me names like wacky and Noodle Boy. I hate it and I hate them. But with Halley around she makes me feel better...Dads telling me to go to bed I got to go good  
Night."

I closed my Die-ary then threw it at the wall.  
"FUCKING LIES!" I screamed in tears.  
The black leather book hit the wall and fell to the floor have way open.  
I growled and turned and walked out of my room.  
"I wonder if my sister even knows about me?" I thought as I wiped my tears away.  
I walked down to my endless basement until I found the one room with my latest victims.  
A cheer leading squad.  
I grinned.

* * *

-Somewhere-

_"Dear Shitary.  
I'm so god damn PISSES OFF! My parents have told me bull shit before but this is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! They told me I have a older brother THAT I DONT EVEN FUCKING REMEMBER! I'm so pissed off! God damn it! God damn it!"  
_  
I threw my diary at my bedroom wall and scream into my pillow. I look up at my bedroom wall for what seems like hours. I don't know how I'm suppose to feel about this. What had happened only hours before still ran through my head.

/Hours before/

Mom: Halley come here!  
Me: Ugh what now?  
Mom: Halley!  
Me: What?  
Dad: Sit down Halley.  
I sat down in front of my parents.

Me: Am I in trouble cause whatever it is it was Zim's fault.  
Mom shakes her head.  
Mom: No not that. Halley me and your father have something to tell you..  
Me: Like what?  
They sigh.  
Look at each other than at me.  
Dad: You might not remember him but when you were younger you...you have a older brother...  
Me: ... Bursts out laughing.  
Me: Good one guys (laugh) but seriously what do you want to tell me?  
Mom: (sighs) Thats just it you have a older brother Halley.  
Me eyes widen and I'm fuming.  
Me: WHAT?  
Mom: Calm down!  
Me: FUCK YOU!  
Me: HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN! WHEN MY PARENTS HAVE LIED TO ME ALL MY LIFE!  
Mom: We never lied to you!  
Me: YEA RIGHT! NEVER TELLING ME I HAD A BROTHER THATS COUNTS AS A FUCKING LIE!  
Dad: WE NEVER LIED AND WATCH YOUR MOUTH!  
Me: FUCK YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?  
Mom: Halley he ran away when you were 4 and we didn't want you to be traumatized about the whole thing! We've done everything to take care of you!  
Me: SO NEVER GOING OFF TO FIND HIM WAS FOR ME?  
Mom: We couldn't find him it was as if he never existed!  
Me: I HATE YOU!

Then I ran into my room where I am now. I don't know what to do about Thursday.  
I hugged my small bear Button But who I've had since I was a baby.  
"What am I going to do?" I asked my old rag tag bear.  
"Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean look at my tag." Button But said.  
"Look at your tag? But it's blank I looked at it before." I said.  
"Not the front the back." Buttons said.  
I looked at him and he always had a smile on his face.  
I did what he had told me and looked at the back of his tag that was on his but.  
"To Halley. From Johnny." I read.  
"That's his name isn't it?" I asked my little plushies.  
"How should I know? You got me when u were 12." Crazy Kricky the bloody crocodile said.  
I nodded. "That's true."  
"I remember seeing a boy with black hair always around you but that's it." Sally the black poodle said.  
"But-" I started to say.  
"Yes your brother did have black hair.." I heard Twin say.  
Twin was my Inner Demon and very strong.  
"He was very protective of you. He very much cared for you." Twin remembered.  
"Yea but-" I started to say.  
"He went Insane killed everyone you knew!" Lucid said another demon of mine.  
"SILENCE YOU INSOLENT FOOL YOUR SCARING HER!" Twin hissed. "Am not!" Lucid growled.  
"Is!"  
"Not!"  
"Is!"  
"Not!"  
"IS!"  
"NOT!"  
Not this endless war again.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at my demons and possessed plushies.  
"I WAS SAYING WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER MY OWN BROTHER IF HE DID ALL THOSE THINGS FOR ME? I MUST BE RETARTED IF I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY OWN BROTHER!" I said with tears in my eyes but my tears never fall from my face even when I feel terrible.  
"No... your not retarted." Button but said as I sat down on my bed.  
"Yes I am and you all know that. You all know that cause your all part of me. Everyone of you know that he was real cause you all hold memories that were once mine. You've stolen my memories and you've stolen my past from me..." I hissed.  
"It's no surprise that I've figured this out I see. Cause what I say is right isn't it? You feed off me! My Memories, my aura, my happiness, IT'S ALL NOTHING BUT FOOD TO ALL YOU FUCKERS!" I growled.  
"No no Halley I would never! Now it's true that Twin and Lucid do this, but me, Kricky, and Sally would  
NEVER hurt you in anyway! Your our master and because of you. You give us life, we care to much to hurt you." Buttons butt said as I clutched him in my hand.  
I looked down at my small bear that I knew somehow held all my innocence well what was left anyway.  
I hugged him and laid on my back as Lucid and Twin disappeared in the shadows.  
Sally and Kricky all crawled onto me and laid either next to me or on top of me.  
I turned to my side holding Button But in my arms.  
I sighed then sat up straight.  
My little "friends" all looked up at me worried.  
I got off of my bed and walked over to the giant chair where I kept my painting paper at.  
I laid the paper on the floor then walked over to my desk.  
I grabbed the small back cup that held all my paints.  
"What you gonna paint this time?" Kricky asked.  
"You guys said my brother had black hair so I'm going to do something about that." I said.  
I pulled out my black, red, white, and blue acrylic paints.  
"I know as strange this will sound..." I started to say then left to grab a cup of water.  
When I came back with my cup I changed my shirt and sat back down on the floor in front of the blank page.  
"But... I think I always knew you know..." I said as I picked up my small brush.  
"I just... Didn't know how to react if it was true..." I said as more tears hit my eyes.  
ButI ignored them and started to paint.

* * *

-Thursday-  
-Nnys POV-

Its the day I've been dreading.  
Time to meet my family.  
But first I better visit Squeegee and tell him I'll be away for a little while.  
Again.  
I used my secret tunnel to get to his house this time.  
I walked up through the kitchen pass his drunk father who was watching TV.  
I snuck up to Squee's bedroom.  
"Hey Squeegee." I greeted my little friend.  
Squee was drawing some pictures of aliens while his Teddy bear Shmee sat next to him.  
"Nny? What are you doing here?" Squee asked me.  
"I just came to check on you before I go." I said.  
"Where you going Nny?" Squee asked.  
"Oh don't worry Squee I won't be gone for long. You see I found out my family is actually alive. So I've been ask to go visit them." I explained.  
"You aren't going to kill them are you Mr. Nny?" Squee asked scared.  
I shook my head.  
"Nah not unless they insult me or are a family of bitches and fuckers, then I'd probably kill them then myself. But then no one would be here to keep a eye on you... Then Ill just kill them if that's the case." I explained.  
Squee squeaked.  
I chuckled.  
"I'm kidding Squee. I have to see if they're even worth killing first. But I'm kidding I won't kill them." I assured.  
"Ok." Squee said.  
I nodded.  
"Well I gotta go. I'll see you later Squee." I said with a wave.  
"Bye Mr. Nny." Squee waved back.  
I smiled slightly at him, turned then left using the tunnel.  
I made it back to my house.  
I had to get my knife and car keys which I had left in one of my torture rooms in the basement.  
I walked into the room where I had left my things when I saw something sticking out of my Die-ary.  
I hadn't touched it all.  
Not since last night.  
I picked up it up.  
It was a old Polaroid photo.  
It was of 2 kids.  
The one with blackish blue hair I recognized as me.  
The other kid was a little girl with almost black hair and brown eyes.  
I sighed and stuffed the photo in my back pocket then walked out to my piece of shit grey car.  
I got in and sped off to the court house.  
I wasn't excited or anything that was just how I drove normally.

* * *

-Somewhere else not far from where Nny's at-

-My POV-

I was still very pissed.  
And we were driving to the Court house to "meet" Johnny.  
I sighed and looked out my window.  
I had Buttons in my hands cause I had a feeling that I would need him.  
My mom looked back at me.  
"Halley are you okay?" She asked.  
I only growled and glared at her.  
I'm still throughly pissed that they never told me the truth.  
My mom only sighed and kept on driving.  
I just kept looking out my window wondering whats going to happen now.

We made it to the Court House around 2:40 pm.  
Mom lead me up to where some law guy was standing waiting for us.  
"Hello Mrs. Coal and this must be your child." The guy said.  
Oh how I HATE to be referred as a kid I'm 16 for Christ sake.  
"Is he here yet?" My mom asked.  
The guy shook his head.  
"Not yet, sorry." He said.  
Then all of a sudden we all heard tires screeching and cars crashing.  
We looked ahead and saw a grey car racing into the parking lot.  
As two cars behind it crashed into one another.  
"Cool." Buttons said wowed.  
I nodded it was pretty cool to watch.  
The car was a old grey rust bucket piece of shit type of car.  
It was small and had a weird but cool smiley face on top of the antenna.  
A guy got out of the car.  
He was really tall hell he was taller than me and I usually out scale everyone in my family.  
He had dark hair that was either black or a dark navy blue.  
He was slightly tanned but mostly pale and had black circles under his eyes like mine only his was black like he hadn't slept in forever.  
"I wonder who he is?" I wondered.  
Then I saw that my mom was walking over to the guy.  
Wait what?  
"Mom?" I asked.  
"It's okay I'll be right back." She said and continues walking.  
She walked up to the man and they said somethings.

Mom: Exscuse me sir.  
The guy turns to my mom and he looks kinda wide eyed.  
Mom smiles a bit.  
Mom: It's so good to see you again...Johnny.

My eyes widen when I hear that; so thats Johnny.  
My brother.

Johnny looked at my mom and nods at her not saying anything.  
My mom hugged Johnny which was kinda weird.  
Not the hug.  
But how Johnny looked when she hugged him.  
It looked like he was uneasy about the whole thing it was weird.  
Maybe mom didn't turn into a hugger till after he ran off?  
Button's looked at me and I looked at him.  
"Hallet! Come here please!" Mom called.  
I walked over to where mom and Johnny were.  
"Halley, this is your older brother Johnny." Our mom introduced us.  
"But you can call me Nny for short." Johnny said.  
I looked at the man that was my brother.  
He wore a black shirt with a odd symbol on it the symbol was a Z?  
It looked cool.  
He wore black boots with metal at the toe.  
"I want a pair of those boots." I thought as I walked around Johnny like a cat ready to pounce on it prey.  
I stopped walking, and just stood still.  
We were silent for a bit.  
"Okay, well I'll let you 2 get to know one another more. I have something's to attend to I'll be right back." Mom said in a huff and with that left.  
She was nervous don't know why but she was.  
We were silent for a bit.  
Till I looked down at Nny's shirt again.  
"Hmm." I said trying to figure out what the symbols on Johnny's shirt meant while hiding Buttons behind my back.  
"... What?" Johnny asked.  
"Huh? Oh What's Z? Mean?" I asked.  
"You mean this?" Johnny asked pointing to his shirt.  
I nodded.  
"It means Question Sleep, cause I don't sleep." Johnny explained.  
"You don't sleep? Cool I can't sleep at night either I get it from mom." I said.  
"Well it's not more than I can't sleep. I detest sleep I have better things to do then waste my time sleeping." Johnny said.  
"Ah. I have notice that I either read, write, or paint when I can't sleep at night. Mom and Dad don't get it." I said.  
Johnny nodded.  
I notice something in his back pocket.  
I tilted my head.  
"Hey um Johnny there's something in your pants pocket." I pointed out.  
Johnny turned slightly and pulled what it was out of his pocket.  
"This? It's just a photo." He said.  
"Here you can see." Johnny said handing the photo to me.  
I looked at it and saw that it was a picture of me when I was either 3 or 4 and another kid who looked to be about 9 or 10.  
"Who's this in the picture?" I asked showing Nny the picture.  
"I know the little girl's me, but I don't know who the other kid is." I said.  
"That's me I think." Johnny said.  
I looked at the photo then back at Johnny.  
"Hmm you looked cute as a kid." I said handing the photo back to him.  
"Then again everyone does until they turn." I said.  
Johnny arched a eyebrow at me.  
"What you mean by "turn"?"Johnny asked.  
"Turn. Um turn evil, bad, horrible, fucked up that kind of thing." I explained.  
"Not that you are I mean everyone else is fucked up." I said in defense.  
Johnny nodded.  
He sat or leaned against his car so did I.  
"So... Um do you like horror movies?" I asked Johnny randomly.  
"Like I love em." Johnny replied.  
"Me two. Mom thinks it's bad for me but it's her fault for letting me watch Sleepy Hollow as a kid." I said.  
"Sleepy Hollow... Oh yea I remember good movie." Johnny said.  
I nodded.  
"I think I like my brother." I thought.  
"Hey Johnny do you remember when we were little?" I asked.  
Johnny was silent for a second.  
"... Actually to tell you the truth... I don't remember alot about the past..." Johnny said.  
He probably expected me to be shocked but I wasn't.  
"Like memory problems or something? Cause I have bad memory problems too?" I asked.

Before Johnny could answer Mom came back over.  
"There you 2 are. So what did you 2 talk about?" My mom asked.  
"Well we both like horror movies, we both don't sleep much, and we both have things from the past we do or don't remember." I said and showed Button Butt from behind my back.  
"Awh you still have him." Mom cooed.  
"Shut up. Mom." I said slightly embarrassed.  
"It's okay I'm just playing." Mom said.  
"Well come on you 2 we have something's to discuss." Mom said.  
We walked into the Court House and we walked into another room.  
Mom sighed and told us to sit down.  
"Listen Johnny your father and I want us all to be together like a family. So were wondering if Johnny if you would like to live with us?" Mom asked.  
Johnny looked at my mom wide eyed.  
Then looked down nervously.  
"I...I don't know if that's a good idea." Johnny said.  
"What? Why not?" Mom asked.  
"Um I have a "special" job I have to do. I can't stop doing it and I don't want you guys to get involved in it." Johnny explained.  
"Well you don't have to stop doing it and you don't have to be afraid of getting us involved, we won't if you don't want us to we won't. We understand limits." Mom said.  
"Yea with jobs not bathrooms." I said with a smirk.  
Mom glared at me as Johnny tried to hold back a laugh.  
"Johnny please we've lost you once and we don't want to loose you again." Mom said with sincerity dripping out of every word she spoke.  
Johnny sighed and looked at mom.  
"I guess a few days won't kill me." Johnny said as he placed his feet on the table.  
"Hey Nny where'd you get your boots at?" I asked.  
"Made them." Johnny said.  
"Cool." I said.  
Mom smiled at us and she looked like she was about to cry.  
I looked at Mom while Johnny thought to himself.  
"Mom are you okay?" I asked.  
She nodded and mouthed "I'll be right back."  
I nodded knowing she was calling dad to tell/cry her eyes out to dad.  
"Moms." I said in a huff.  
I looked over at Nny.  
"Well this gonna be fun." I said sarcastically under my breath.  
We stayed there for a while just talking.

Then around 4 mom said it was time to go.  
Nny was going to drive his car over to his place to get something's from his house.  
Till...  
"Hey Johnny why don't you take Halley to your house. She needs to have some fun." Mom insisted.  
More like forced.  
I didn't really want to go anywhere but I figured what the hell.  
So I got in the passenger side silent.  
I didn't feel like starting a fight I knew I would loose.

The ride to Johnny's place was silent.  
No one talked.  
Then we made it to a small little ratty shack looking house.  
I looked at the house.  
It reminded me of the small house we used to live in Baltimore.  
It was small but very much the right size for someone like me.  
Johnny got out of the car me and I followed.  
Nny walked over to his door with me behind him.  
As he was unlocking the door I noticed a small grave marker against the front of the house.  
I crouched down to get a better look at it.  
I leaned in slightly to see the letters that were written on the small stone.  
All that the marker said was "RIP Nailbunny."  
"Hey." A voice said making me jump.  
I turned and saw Johnny hovering over me.  
"You can come in you know." Nny said.  
I blew my bangs out of my face and stood back up.  
Johnny shifted to the side and bowed slightly letting me in his home.  
I walked into the house.  
The room I was in looked like a semi clean Living room.  
There wasn't alot of furniture.  
Just a old couch, a side table, and a TV with bunny ears on where the antennas were.  
I also saw a whole lot of weapons everywhere.  
Either on the floor or on the wall.  
"Cool." I said as I walked over to a wall full of weapons.  
"Its nothing special but be careful with those." Nny warned sounding slightly concerned.  
I smirked and picked up a long scythe off the wall.  
"Man." I said as I ran my finger over the blade.  
"... Hey can I borrow this and some butcher knives?" I asked.  
Johnny shrugged his shoulders basically meaning "I don't give a damn."  
I grinned slightly.  
But set the scythe back down where I picked it up.  
I saw that there was paintings on the other wall.  
The paintings were of monsters and other dark macabre things.  
Actually some of them looked like they were the demons and devils I painted but more detailed then my paintings.

* * *

Nny's POV

The teenage girl that was my sister, Halley, was looking at some of my old paintings.  
She seemed to like them.  
Although her face showed no sense of emotion her eyes seemed to change as she looked at each painting.  
"You paint?" She asked.  
"I use too. But I've lost my talent..." I half lied.  
"Sad. An artist isn't a artist without his inspiration." She said.  
"It causes such a rapture that spirals said artist life out of control. He can no longer hold onto his life and ends it all." She said slightly poetic which was weird.  
"SHIT! I did it again!" She hissed.  
"Did what again?" I asked.  
"Ever since I found out I have this gift for writing, I've just started randomly either quoting or making my own quotes at random times." She explained.  
"It's a gift and a curse, cause now everyone thinks I'm a goth. I'm not Goth. I'm punk." She said.  
I raised a eyebrow out her.  
She defiantly wasn't a goth she did look punk.  
She was wearing a black "Ode to Joy" concert shirt, a black jacket, Jeans that were kinda dirty, and black combat boots.  
Her hair was almost black but had faded streaks that were orange.  
"How can people think your goth? Your not." I asked.  
I knew people were stupid but not this stupid.  
"I don't know it's bullshit that's what it is." She said.  
I nodded in agreement.  
"So... What do you do for a job? Or are you a jobless hermit?" She asked/joked.  
I grinned remembering I still had a few pricks downstairs just waiting to be killed.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just asking." She said and walked over to where I had stabbed and D-Boy to the wall with knives.

* * *

Halley's POV

"You dont have to tell me if you don't want to. Just asking." I said and walked over to the other wall.  
Where 2 weird looking Pillsbury Doughboys were staked into the wall.  
I looked at the one with black empty eyes.  
He had the same symbol Nny had painted on his shirt.  
The other one had red swirls in his eyes and the word Fuck painted on his shirt.  
I was just about to touch the one with empty eyes when...  
"DON'T!" I heard buttons voice scream making me jump.  
I landed on my ass.  
"What the hell Button Butt?" I asked aloud.  
Buttons jumped on my stomach not caring that Nny might see him.  
"Don't touch them! They're evil! They're going to hurt you! Use that smart brain of your sometimes girl!" Buttons scolded cold.  
"Oh so I'm a retard now is that it?" I asked annoyed.  
"I never said that! You just have no sense to use your brain!" Buttons growled.  
"What's so evil about two ugly styrofoam Pillsbury doughboys?" I asked as I stood up.  
Buttons jumped down and stayed by my feet.  
"You okay?" Nny asked not sounding at all weirded out by mine and Buttons argument.  
"Yea I'm fine. Your going to have to forgive Button butt he's a bit overprotective when it comes to me." I said a bit apologetic.  
"That's fine." Nny said.  
"Wait how did that not freak you out just now? Most people that see a teddy bear move like that they run for the hills?" I asked.  
"You hear voices don't you? So do I. So I'm used to having a fight with a inanimate object." Johnny explained.  
"So you hear voices too?" I asked.  
"That he does." A voice said.  
Me and Nny turned are heads and faced a Bub's Burger Boy statue.  
"Did you just talk?" I asked as if I didn't already know the answer.  
"Yes I did. It's a pleasure to meet you little girl. I am Reverend Meat. Who may I ask are you and your little stuffed friend there." The statue err Reverend Meat said.  
Buttons growled and stayed close to my legs.  
"I'm Halley. The little over protective Rottweiler at my feet is Button Butt the knowledgeable one of my voices." I said pointing to Buttons.  
"Pleasure to meet the 2 of you." Reverend Meat said.  
"What voice does he represent? Johnny? I asked.  
"He's my voice of feeling which I do not want. And he never shuts the fuck up!" Nny hissed.  
"YOU WERE BORN A FEELING CREATURE NNY YOU HAVE TO FEEL THERE'S NO WAY TO CANCEL FEEL OUT!" Meat hissed his eyes becoming empty like that one doughboy.  
"I CAN IF I WANT TO YOU ANNOYING BURGER MAN! FUCKING SHUT UP OR I'LL SMASH YOU!" Johnny growled.  
I raised my hand.  
"I could do it. I LOVE breaking things." I said maliciously with a grin.  
"I might just take you up on that offer." Johnny said with the same evil grin I had.  
"Who exactly is she Nny?" Reverend Meat asked.  
"She's my younger sister." Johnny said still grinning.  
"I can "see" the family resemblance." Meat said sarcastically.  
I growled.  
"Listen here frat boy you can talk shit all you want. But if you say anything about my family were gonna have problems. Then you'll find your self in a wood chipper or worse. Got it?" I threaten.  
"Ooh I'm so scared!" Rev taunted.  
"Keep in mind I'm a good shot with knives AND guns mister fatass." I hissed.  
Buttons hissed.  
I growled and walked away from Reverend Meat.  
Buttons crawled/climbed up my leg and is now resting on my shoulder.  
"Don't take anything Meat said seriously. He's just annoying and never knows when to but out of other's business."Johnny said.  
I shook my head.  
"I know. I know. I've dealt with more annoying assholes and pricks like him." I said half calm and half cooly.  
I looked around the room some more.  
There wasn't anything else in the room that peeked my interest.  
The only other thing I saw was a cracked mirror and a picture of a rabbit head.  
I sighed and sat on the couch, silent.  
Johnny was leaning against the wall, silent as well.  
I looked over to my left and saw a stack of what looked like comic books.  
I picked one off the top of the stack.  
"Happy Noodle Boy." I read.  
I looked through some of the comic and laughed a little.  
"Hmm." I said noticing Johnny's name on the front of the comic.  
"You said you haven't painted in a long time. But instead you do a comic book?" I asked.  
Johnny opened one eye and looked over at me.  
He nodded still silent.  
I went quiet and just read.  
"Damn people love handguns in this." I said reading the part where Happy Noodle Boy was shot at least 40 times.  
I closed the comic and put it back on the stack.  
I looked over at Nny who was now looking out his boarded up window.  
I still couldn't stop thinking about how different my life has become.  
Not that I was complaining I was just unsure about everything.  
I mean Johnny seemed like a nice enough person.  
A bit off but nice.  
At least Nny is someone that understands how screwed up I am.  
That's good... I guess...

* * *

**Isn't that fun a girl starting to find out her brothers as crazy as she is. **

**Any way please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Car Ride Home

**I've written 4 chapter's of this story so I figured I might as well post the second while I have the time. **

**So here's Don't You Remember Me? Enjoy.**

**I don't own JtHM.**

* * *

After a few minutes Nny drove me back over to my house.  
My mom was already home and my dad well our dad was still busy at work.  
Well he's always busy so I don't hardly see him.  
I was looking out the window as Johnny drove.  
I had already given Johnny directions so he knew where to go.  
We were driving through town.  
Then we were passing this one store and Johnny had slowed his driving.  
I looked over at him.  
He didn't notice me looking at him.  
He was too busy looking over at the store that was on the my side.  
I looked over at the store and saw that it was some sort of bookstore.  
The window had the words "Dragon Books" painted on the window.  
But there was no lights on and no one inside the store.  
That was when I saw a sign that said closed.  
I heard Johnny sigh and speed up his driving.  
I knew something was up.  
I stayed silent till we were close to the park, only half way from my house.  
"Hey Johnny. Was there someone you were waiting for back there?" I asked.  
Nny looked at me and shook his head.  
"No." He said.  
I knew he was lying.  
That was a gift I had got from mum.  
"I can tell your lying Nny." I said sly.  
"I'm not lying." Nny said raising a eyebrow at me.  
"Yes you are." I said.  
"I can tell the difference between a lie and the truth and your lying through your teeth." I said with a small smirk.  
Nny glared at me and shook his head at me.  
I went back too looking out the window.  
"Fine. There was someone I was hoping of seeing at the bookstore before we went to your house." Johnny said in almost a whisper.  
"Let me guess. It was a girl." I guessed with a grin.  
Nny looked at me a bit wide eyed.  
Then nodded a bit uneasy.  
My grin faded.  
I didn't think I would get it right off the bat.  
"I take it either she doesn't know you exists or things didn't work out between you two?" I guessed again.  
"She wishes I didn't exist." Nny said with bit of a sad tone.  
"That's kinda mean... If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I asked.  
"I don't mean to be rude. But can we please change the subject." Johnny insisted.  
I nodded.  
"Yea we can, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad." I apologized.  
"Um..." I started to say but I couldn't think of anything too say.  
So I stayed quiet till we got to my home.

* * *

-Nny's POV-

After a little while I remembered I had too drop Halley back at my parents house.  
So after Halley had given me the directions.  
We got into my old car and started heading to her house.  
I was driving, Halley was looking out the window.  
It was till I realized we were on the road where the bookstore Devi worked at resided.  
We came up to the Dragon Bookstore.  
I slowed the car that way I could see Devi again and not get my ass handed to me or have the cops called on me.  
I looked at the store.  
Only for it too be closed.  
I felt my stomach tighten.  
I wish I could've seen Devi before I had too go.  
All well.  
I sighed and speeded up my driving so Halley wouldn't ask what I was doing.  
But it didn't help cause when we got to the park she asked "Hey Johnny. Was there someone you were waiting for back there?"  
I shook my head at her.  
"No." I lied.  
"I can tell your lying." Halley said slyly.  
I looked over at her.  
Bullshit she knew I was lying, what was she a mind reader?  
"I'm not lying." I said raising a eyebrow at her.  
"Yea you are." She said back.  
"I can tell the difference between a truth and a lie and your lying through your teeth." She said with a small smirk.  
I glared at her then shook my head.  
Everything went silent again.  
"Maybe I should tell her the truth. I mean she is my sibling and if she doesn't trust me we'll never get along." I thought.  
I sighed.  
"Fine. There was someone I was hoping of seeing at the bookstore before we went to your house." I said in almost a whisper.  
I didn't really want to bring up any of my old wounds.  
"Let me guess. It was a girl." She said with a grin.  
I looked at her wide eyed.  
Damn that was a good guess.  
I nodded a bit uneasy that she had figured it out that fast.  
Her grin quickly faded and she looked at me a bit guilty.  
"I take it that either she doesn't know you exist or things didn't work out between you two." She said a bit uneasy.  
"She wishes I didn't exist." I said with a bit of a sad tone.  
"That's kinda mean... If you don't mind me asking what happened?" She asked innocently.  
"Not to be rude. But can we please change the subject?" I asked her not really in the mood to remember the night I tried to immortalize the moment with Devi.  
"Yea we can. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She said apologetically.  
"Um..." She started to say but never finished.  
We were silent till we came up to our parents house.

* * *

**I know it's short but this is just the ride home.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Return Home

**I wanted to post this before I left. **

**So here's aness dont you remember me.**

**I don't own anything enjoy.**

* * *

-My POV-

Well the rest of the car drive was long and awkward.  
Now we were a mile from my house.  
I was bored so I pulled out my IPod and earphones I had in my pants pocket.  
I put my ear buds in and started listing to the new Korn album.  
I closed my eyes listing to the band, till I remembered the song game me and my cousins would play.  
Where we would do was play a song and try to guess the band or song name.  
It was mostly torture for me cause of my memory problems I would ALWAYS loose.  
I knew the songs but couldn't remember the names or bands.  
I looked over at Johnny and pulled one of my ear buds out.  
I shook my head and put my earbud back  
So for the rest of the ride I was humming the song Way Too Far and lightly tapping my fingers on my  
knees.  
Not long after that we made it too my house.  
My house wasn't all that different then everyone else's.  
Other than that we had more land than most people in our neighborhood.  
I got out of Nny's car and headed towards the back porch.  
The back door we used more than our front door.  
Because thats where we usually park cars where the back door is, so more people enter our house that way.  
Nny looked around the back yard, then followed me over to the door.  
I opened the door.  
"MOM! Im home!" I called as we entered the house.  
Right on cue my mom showed up and nearly killed us with one of her bear hugs.  
Johnny looked grossed out while I looked annoyed.  
When she finally let go of us.  
"There you two are. I was starting to wondering if I should've called the cops." Mom said.  
"Mom you knew where we were you dont have to call the cops." I said slightly annoyed.  
"I know. I know." She said while messing with my hair.  
"I just have to make sure both of my kids make it back to me in ONE piece." She said over stretching the one piece bit.  
I rolled me eyes as Johnny shivered slightly.  
I hurried over to my room.  
I didn't really want too stay around mom and be embarrassed too death by my mom.  
I shut my door and flopped onto my bed.  
I grabbed my headphones and sketchpad that were on a table next to my bed.  
I pulled my earphones out and changed it too my headphones.  
I opened my sketchpad and started drawing what looked like a wall of eyes staring at what was a naked girl in field position with no face.

* * *

-Nny's POV-

No one talked the rest of the ride.  
We made it too Halley's house after a bit of driving.  
I was a bit surprised that our parents had alot of land.  
Halley walked over to the back door and I followed her.  
When we got inside she called for her... Our mom.  
In almost a flash she showed up nearly killing us with a hug.  
Man this women's got problems if all she does is want to hug you.  
My spine was shaking, up and down with shivers.  
Oh how I hate physical contact.  
When she finally let me go.  
I was still shaking a bit.  
"There you two are. I was starting to wonder if I should've called the cops." She said.  
"Mom you knew where we were you don't have to call the cops." Halley said annoyed.  
"I know. I know." Mom said calmed.  
"I just have too make sure both of my kids make it back to me in ONE piece." She said over stretching the one piece part.  
Halley rolled her eyes and another shiver went up my spine.  
After that Halley left.  
I rolled my eyes at her and walked out into what was the kitchen.  
Mom walked in and clapped her hands trying to get my attention.  
"Alright time for a quick your of our little home. Follow me." She said.  
I figured why not.  
She showed me the kitchen, Living room, the bathroom, and the spare rooms that my dad was currently building.  
"That's most of them. Oh except Halley's room." Mom said.  
We stopped at a black door.  
"She's going through her dark and mysterious phase like I did as a teenager." Mom explained and opened the door.  
Music boomed out of the room as soon as she opened the door.  
I recognized it as the band Korn.  
Halley was in a black t shirt and had red paint splattered on her face.  
She was standing in front of something which I guessed was a easel but we couldn't see it.  
She tuned to us swiftly.  
"Mom! Do you not know the words "knock first"!" She asked irritated as she quickly covered up her painting with a piece of cloth.  
"Sorry honey! Turn the music down please!" Mom exclaimed.  
Halley grabbed a small remote and paused the song.  
"Good." Mom said.  
Halley glared at her, then picked up a small mason jar that had paintbrushes and paint water in it.  
She walked past us and headed to the kitchen.  
Mom sighed.  
"Sorry about her. She wasn't real excited about you coming back. Truth she's more mad at us for not telling her..." Mom said.  
"But there were reasons Johnny and it was never cause we didn't love you." Mom said.  
I half glared at her and turned my head from her.  
"What reasons then?" I hissed not facing her.  
"When your father gets-" She started to say but I shot her a glare.  
"No mom I'm not waiting anymore! I've been living my life alone EVERYDAY ALL MY LIFE! I don't remember anything from the past! Hell I don't even know my last name! So fucking tell me!" I hissed my temper fuming.  
Mom sighed.  
"Very well Johnny. Come with me and I'll explain everything." She said beaconing me too follow her through the front door.  
Before we went out the door she turned to face me.  
I turned from so I didn't face her.  
"But know this Johnny. I never wanted to stop looking for you. I never would've stopped looking, it's just I had no choice on the matter..." She said sincere.  
"..." I was silent as we walked on to the front porch.  
Mom shut the door behind me.

* * *

-My POV-

-Kitchen-

Mom had barged into my room without knocking again.  
I always hated how impatient she is.  
Anyway's I was painting this one idea I got where this naked girl is in field position in the middle of a room, and there's all these eyes that are turning more an more evil looking down at her.  
Anyway I had painted the background and one eye when mom barged in.  
So I figured I quit for now.  
Cause my mom never liked that I drew demons and hells.  
But I had my reasons, they described my nightmares and demons.  
Inner and outer.  
So now I'm rinsing out my paintbrushes and water jar.  
I heard the front door shut.  
I look out into the living room and see the shadows of 2 figures out on the back porch.  
Who I figured were Johnny and my mom.  
I rolled my eyes and dried my stuff off.  
I gathered up all my stuff and walked back into my room.  
I changed my music to this one singer.  
I don't remember her name but she has this one song that really fits me called Everybody's Fool.  
It was some singer my dad's really into.  
"Perfect by nature..." I lightly sang along.  
I put all my brushes in the jar and rested the jar on a shelf with all my paints and other papers.  
I sighed and fished through my pockets till I found my black handled pocket knife.  
I walked into my bathroom and locked the door.  
I pulled out a small black box from under the bathroom sink.  
I placed the box on the sink and rolled the sleeves of my shirt up.  
I placed the knife on my shoulder that was littered with scars.  
With one flick of my wrist I was starting to bleed.  
I sighed and pulled out a gauge out of the small box.  
I tape the gauge to my new cut and unrolled my sleeve over it.  
I pulled my bands off my wrist.  
I sliced into my skin.  
A little below my veins, the main spot I cut, 3 more times.  
I wash the paint and blood of my arms and face.  
I wrapped the gauges around my arm thinly, only enough so it hid the scars and marks.  
I put my knife back in my pants pocket and  
Once I was done I unlocked my door.  
I walked over to my closet and changed my shirt and put on a long-sleeved white and black striped horizontal shirt.  
Then flopped onto my bed.  
The music was still playing.  
But I was so sore I didn't notice it.  
I placed my hand on the shoulder I had just cut at.  
I've been doing this self abuse for 2 years.  
It's my way too cope with everything.  
It's also the way Twin and Lucid control me.  
They first tried making me believe my parents were horrible.  
But now on my own I'm starting to think that cause of all that's happened to day.  
I sighed and put the volume down on my stereo to where it was loud enough so only I could hear it.  
"I know the truth now." I sang.  
"I know who you are."  
"And I don't love you anymore." I sang.  
I turned so I laid on my back.  
"Never was and never will be. You won't know how you've betrayed me..." I sang Kricky, and Sally stood around me.  
Looks of concern shown on there cloth faces.  
I ignored them as I continued my singing but in a sadder tone of voice.  
"Never was and never will be. Your not real and you can't save me... " I sang.  
"Somehow now your everybody's fool..." I sang in almost a whisper while clutching at my shirt where my heart laid under it.  
No one can understand what is wrong with me.  
Not even I, I'll never fully understand what is wrong with me.  
"Why must I feel such pain and confusion?" I asked.  
My reply was nothing but the silence of my small box sized room.  
I sighed.  
"I suppose there is no purpose of the pain, but only to cause such gut wrenching discomfort, but why to me and me alone?" I asked.  
I sat up on my bed.  
"But suppose my life and the such horrors and bullshit that fuel it is the cause of this such pain I feel." I said.  
"I suppose pain is the prelude to my vendetta. That makes these such horrors that want to consume, till I am nothing." I quoted.  
I hugged my knees too my chest.  
I looked up at the ceiling just wishing someone would see me or hear my mind pleading for someone to care.  
But who am I kidding no one in this world gives a damn.  
They don't even care for there own well being.  
So why would there care for mine?  
I laid on my side with my knees held close too me.  
The stinging pain in my shoulder and arm growing worse.  
Although I want this pain too end more than anything.  
Suicide is not in mind.  
I wish I had a sign that showed me a way out.  
But there's none I see as I lie here.  
No one is sincere.  
None of its for me at least.  
"Damn..." I sighed and closed my eyes just listing too the music till I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Crazy Hookie Day

**Fixed alot of things with this enjoy.**

**I don't own anything only the story.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of yelling.

At first I thought it was my father, till I saw that it was still 2PM.

_"That can't be dad..."_ I thought and walked up to my bedroom door.

I rested my ear against the wood, patiently, listing.

**"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT!**" I heard Johnny, my brother, scream.

"It's the truth!" My mom shouted back.

**"OH SO THE TRUTH THAT YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO SEARCH FOR YOUR ONLY SON! WHAT KIND OF EVIL BITCH ARE YOU!? HUH? I HATE GODZILLA!**" Johnny shouted.

"Godzilla?" I asked myself confused.

I listened some more I heard fast stomping and the front door open and close quickly.

I stood up and walked out of my room.

My Mom was on her knees in the Living Room.

I feared the worse.

"Mom! What happened?" I exclaimed and kneeled down to her side.

"I've made a terrible mistake, Halley, Johnny believe I don't love. But I do. I never wanted to stop searching for him... My poor baby..." She cried.

Then breaks down bawling.

I stand up and run out to the front porch only to see Nny grey car drive away from out lot.

I sigh.

"Well there goes any chance I had of having a older brother..." I hissed mentally and retreaded back to the darkness of my room.

* * *

/Week Later/

Now I'm back at my High Skool.

My mom has been really upset, because of Johnny screaming at her, and when she gets that way she dives into her work so she brought me here early.

I don't mean like 7 am early.

No now it's 5 in the morning and the doors are all locked so I'm sitting out here on a rock the Skool painted black even though it was already black when they brought it here.

I'm just doodling away or trying to.

So far everything I've drawn sucks.

I have only the street light above me to show me what I'm doing.

The only other things I can see are night covered cars and streets and headlights.

Wait... one set is coming towards me...

My paranoia and anxiety sky rocketed instantly.

I hadn't done anything, and the teachers don't drive here cause there evil zombie mites that the Skool system makes to torture and make us stupid.

Not me I'm too intelligent for them to spoil.

My instincts told me to either run for my life or hide.

Running seemed pointless so I ducked down behind the rock I was sitting on.

I pulled out the Gibber pocket knife my father had given me too protect myself; because of all the vilonet crimes that's been happening in town.

I heard a car door open and shut and footsteps approaching the rock.

I felt my breath becoming shorter air in my lungs becoming less and less.

I was about to stand up and lunge at whoever it was.

"What are you doing here kid?"

"Johnny?" I asked myself and stood up normally.

He was, there, standing only a foot or so away from me.

I was relieved it was only him and not a psychotic rapist or killer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked secretly pocketing my knife so he didn't get the wrong idea about me.

"I was driving around crushing animals and people for the fun of it!" He said with a cheshire cat grin.

I grinned a uneasy grin, no way did he really do that. Right?

"Anyways, why are you here? Hoping they won't fry your brains for alien use?" Nny asked still grinning.

I shook my head.

"No I actually hate Skool. IT'S SO FRIGGIN BORING! But mom..." I said then stopped seeing Johnny looking off at the streets behind my Skool looking pissed.

"... When she get's upset she works harder to drive off the pain. So without thinking straight she dropped me off her 3 hours before they open! And she made me move so fast I couldn't grab my cellphone or computer so now I have nothing to do!" I hissed and laid on the rock lying on my back.

"Drooling sock monkeys!" Nny suddenly exclaimed.

I looked at him confused.

"Why don't you come with me? I could really use a Brain Freezy." Nny asked.

I thought for a second.

_"On one hand I spend time with my brother where I'm safe. On the other I can stay out here in the cold and get the blood drained from my body by disgusting ass mosquitoes."_ I mentally contemplated.

"SHIT WHAT DAY IS IT!?" Nny suddenly shouted.

"Uh Tuesday. Why?" I asked.

Nny looked at me like I had 3 heads grabbed me by my too large hoodie sleeve and shoved me into his car and quickly jumped into the drivers seat.

"Ok so that decision was made for me." I muffly said cause of the stained apolstriey that I was lying face down on.

I sat up and looked at Nny who was driving fast almost maniacal.

I noticed the direction we were going.

I tapped his shoulder.

"Nny where are we going? The 24/7 is that way." I said pointing in the other direction.

I should know I walk down there all the time.

"I know which way. I need to check on someone and make sure those stupid aliens aren't dissecting him." Nny said in a small hiss.

I shrugged my shoulders and was tossed against the back of the seat as Nny turned quickly.

I wasn't scared just very sore now.

I managed to scrape myself from the wall and crawled up to the driver seat.

I looked at Johnny.

He was wearing a solid black shirt with stripes on the sleeves, black jeans, and those awesome metal toed boots.

"Hey Nny would you be mad if I asked if I could stay with you instead of going to dumb ass Skool?" I said/asked.

He looked at me oddly then turned back to the road.

"No you can't." He said plainly while frowning at the road.

"What? Why not!?" I asked.

"1. You'll get hurt. 2. I like monkeys. 3. No." He said while pointing fingers out.

"I won't get hurt. And big brothers are suppose to help little sisters miss Skool." I said.

"Please!" I begged; doing my best puppy dog face.

Nny glared at me then sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I said smiling.

Then I was slammed back into the back wall of the car again.

"Nny mind going easy on those? Cause I don't think I have enough vertebra's in my back to survive anymore of those." I said peeling myself off again.

I held onto the passenger seat so I didn't get slammed again.

Finally Nny came to a stop out in front of his house.

I looked at him.

"I'll be right back stay here." He said as he got out and shut the door behind him.

I sighed and sat down normally in the back seat I saw a box and a back pack that wasn't mine in the seat next to me.

Being a curious one, like Alice, and slightly nosy.

I looked through the box and bag.

I found a pair of knives in the box they were sharp and the blade was pointed outwards slightly, the bases had smile faces on them.

I placed them back in the box and closed the box.

I picked up the black back pack and unzipped it.

Inside was a CD player, Headphones, A old Ipod that had the screen cracked some, 2 sketchpads with pencils and pens in the binding, a System of a Down CD, A Trapt CD, and Follow the Leader Korn CD.

I pulled out a furry clump that was on the bottom of the bag.

It looked like a old rabbit body with the head decapitated.

That would scare someone that was normal not me, I actually thought it was really cool.

I found a smaller rounder mass next to the body that was the head.

The rabbit head was the most coolest.

It's eyes were sewn in into two X's with black thread and the ears were downward from gravity and age freezing them.

I looked at the two parts in my hands like it was a toy I just pulled apart and was wondering how to put it back together.

For one reason, I will not tell you about, I carefully placed the body and head into a pocket in my bag and zipped it shut.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the car.

I knew it was Johnny.

I quickly placed everything back into the bag, minus the rabbit, and zipped the bag up.

I acted like I hadn't touched nothing while Johnny opened the left passenger side door.

A little boy with big eyes, black hair, and clutching a stitched up teddy bear sat in the other passenger seat.

"Halley. This is my little buddy Squeegee. Squeegee this is my baby sister Halley." Johnny introduced us.

I looked at the kid.

He seemed timid and very afraid, I don't know why.

"Hi." I said nicely.

He made a squeak noise and hugged his bear tightly.

"He's just a little Squee don't worry you'll like him." Johnny said with a small smile.

I heard low banging from... behind me?

* * *

I turned over to look out the window to the trunk.

"Oh don't worry. I'll take care of that." Johnny said and walked over to the trunk.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the little kid.

"Hi." I said again.

"H-hi." He said back a bit timid.

I looked back at Nny who was dragging something into the house.

"So how do you know my brother?" I asked looking back at the boy.

"Were neighbors." He said less afraid.

"I see." I said looking at the large house next to Nny's small shack of a house.

I heard a small thump from underneath me.

I looked down and saw Squee's teddy bear on the floor.

I picked it up and traced my finger over a large stitch on the bear's stomach.

"Who's this little guy?" I asked.

"That's Shmee." Squee said.

"Well he's very cute." I said and gave Shmee back to Squee.

Squee hugged Shmee with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Squee would you mind explaining somethings about my brother to me?" I asked.

Cause 1 I didn't know Nny much, 2 it would explain the weird out bursts.

Squee looked at me like I was crazy.

"O-ok." He stuttered.

"By the way. My real names Todd. Mr. Scary Neighbor Man calls me 'Squee' cause that's the noise I make when I'm scared." Squee- er Todd said.

"Okay." I said.

"Nny... He's crazy..." Todd said a bit terrified and hugged his bear.

"Kinda figured that already. Anything else?" I asked.

Todd shook his head.

"No I don't mean Crazy like normal crazy like crazy crazy."

I raised a eyebrow at him.

What did he mean by Crazy Crazy?

"Okay. Anything else?"

"He doesn't like people and he kills them cause most of the time there mean to him." Todd said.

Wait did that kid just say kill?

"Kills... Them?" I asked.

Todd nodded.

"Wait you mean he's a murderer?" I asked.

Todd nodded again.

"Mmmhmm. When they scream I get scared and I can't sleep alot." He said a bit tiredly.

I nodded a bit uneasy.

"Calm down Chicka there's no way! No way! Johnny's a killer!" My mind screamed at me.

I listened to it and calmed myself.

I looked at Todd and saw that he had a big bruise on his cheek.

"What the?" I said lifting Todd's head up some so I saw the bruise.

"Did Johnny hit you!?" I asked.

"No my Daddy did he was really angry at me. Said I was a brat then he started hitting me." He said almost like he was ready to cry.

"Then Johnny came and stopped my Dad by hitting him over the head." Todd said sounding like he was relieved.

I smiled somewhat then grabbed my back pack.

I pulled my ice pack and cloth napkin from my lunch box.

I wrapped the ice pack in the napkin and gently placed the pack on Todd's bruise.

"It's cold." Todd whined a bit and pushed the pack off his face.

"Means it's gonna help the swelling go down." I said and placed the pack on Todd's face again.

"Hold it there for a hour and you should be good." I said as Todd put his hand in place of where my hand was.

Few minutes later Nny came back and got into the car.

"Buckle up." I whispered to Todd knowing the out come if he didn't.

"You too." Todd whispered back.

We both buckled as Nny started the car up.

"So what was the problem?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh I just needed to smash a few jocks heads in with a mallet nothing special." Johnny said smiling.

I gulped.

Squee squeaked a "squee" sound.

"Anyway ON TOO THE BRAIN FREEZYS!" Johnny exclaimed and punched it.

_"Maybe I should have stayed at Skool."_ I thought as we went 0 to 120 in 3 seconds.

* * *

**She probably should have then I wouldn't have this chapter now would I.**

**Enjoy and review if you wish.**


End file.
